Unleashed
by MorgothII
Summary: What does one become when they are denied an education, family/friends, a life, for their entire childhood? Little more than a beast. One of Ozpin's newest recruits is one such beast. Can what will be unleashed be tamed? Or is he too far gone?
1. Chapter 1

**Unleashed Chapter One: Prologue**

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me! This is the best day EVER!" A big-breasted blonde exclaims, drawing a few eyes towards her. Being squeezed against her, and showing obvious signs of discomfort, is her little sister.

"Please stop," the smaller girl with red and black hair moans, taking a deep breath once the near bone-crushing gesture of affection stops. Her older sister straightens up before nearly bouncing in place several times, her lilac eyes still shining with pride.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Really sis, it was nothing," Red sighs.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees," Blonde replies.

"I don't want to _be_ the bee's knees, ok? I don't want to be any kind of 'knees'! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Blonde asks, mildly confused at this apparently unexpected behavior from Red.

"Of course I'm excited…"

By now, most of the crowd has turned away, and even the two sisters stop when the news comes on. Everyone stops talking once the visage of the supposed 'gentleman thief Torchwick appears on the screen with moving images, followed up by another blonde woman, talking about Beacon. One set of eyes in particular narrow, though this is well hidden.

' _Coffee-lover wasn't wrong. World is strange above ground indeed,'_ I muse, adjusting the simple brown robe provided by his new, what was the word? Benefactor, yes, that was the word. His benefactor, the headmaster himself. To my mild shock, virtually none of the dozens of teens had seemed to notice the mysterious figure among them. Not that I have a problem with that.

It also seems that I am not the only one uncomfortable with being in the air of this metal coffin. Yet another blonde (seriously, how many of them are on this thing?), this one an average-looking male, seems to be turning green in the face. I do note that he tries to keep it in.

I also make a note of how, when he fails, the some of it lands on big-breast blonde's boots, cuasing a panic of sorts just as we finally make our landing. Dodging out of the path of the blondes and smaller girl, I make my way out into the blinding light of day, something I have seen very little of until now. Even beneath the hoods and sunglasses, my eyes flinch at the brightness.

' _Looks like I'm 'home'.'_

 **Meanwhile…**

"Did you see that person who just walked by?"

"Which person, sis?"

"Never mind. Must have just imagined it. Come on, let's get out of here before Vomit Boy over there gets a second wind."

 **And done! Due to how complex everything is starting to become in Volume 5 of RWBY, I decided to start a second story spate from the** _ **Jäger**_ **storyline due to my own reasons. I will explain more later on. Next chapter: Meeting the Unleashed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unleashed chapter 2: Meeting Red and White**

I bask in the bright, warm, yet blinding (if I didn't have my newly-given sunglasses that is) rays of the sun. In the short time I have experienced this sensation, I have yet to not enjoy it. Very understandable in my opinion, having been forced to stay below ground for virtually my entire life. Gods, this feels divine. No feeling of the whip, no rocks or dust, and no cold earth. There is only one thing upsetting my enjoyment.

That one thing is people. Gods, are there so many chattering, noisy people! At least I have more freedom to move about. This is why I am slouching against the nearby trees, waiting for the other teens to move ahead. I close my eyes, once again focusing on the sunlight, not much in the ways of distraction possibly interfering with this.

Of course, sometimes we don't get what we want. A loud explosion nearby is proof of this. I have a flashback to a dark space, with rocks starting to fall after hearing a similar sound. I start panicking and moving forward, and it is only the sound of tinkling glass that causes me to pause.

I look down, and nearly snarl at the vial filled with red Dust. I raise my right boot and slam it down onto it, grinding the remains with my heel, just for good measure. Before my foot covers it, I take note of the snowflake sigil on it. However, I have nothing to attribute it to.

"What in the name of Remnant did you just do, you brute?!" I wince as my ears are suddenly bombarded by a high-pitched shout that sounds more like a scream. A short-statured, flat-chested girl with white hair storms up towards me. Her pale blue eyes are narrowed in anger. Behind her, and messing awkwardly with her fingers, a sense of clear uncomfortable plainly on her face, is the slightly-taller silver-eyed girl from earlier. A finger poking roughly at my chest causes me to look back down at Flat-Chest. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself, brute?"

Internally I sigh. Just great, now I have to speak. I grunt slightly, clearing my throat before answering. "Dust…bad," I manage. Just like sunlight, speaking is something I have only recently begun doing beyond a few key words, like 'water', 'food', and 'danger'. Flat Chest takes a step backwards, startled no doubt by my voice.

"Dust is the key center of our lives! How can you possibly think it is bad?!" Again I wince at her voice, or rather, the volume of it.

"Back…off…loud-mouth," I rasp, refusing to appear intimidated despite most of my face being obscured by the hood and sunglasses. "Bullies…not…safe."

The words appear to have some desired effect, for she starts sputtering in shock for a few seconds before whirling about, stomping towards the building that is Beacon. I let out a sigh, glad that the irritation that is her voice has left. A softer voice, one that is somewhat more pleasing to my ears at least, is registered.

"Thanks," the silver-eyed girl wearing black and red says, a slight smile on her lips. I say nothing for a second, taking a moment to instead observe her. Then I nod my head once towards her. I continue walking towards the main building. My time enjoying the sunlight has been rudely ruined by Flat-Chest, and I just want to go to sleep soon.

"Welcome," I rasp again to Silver-Eyes, not looking over my shoulder once I pass her. I adjust the grip of the simple rucksack bag that contains virtually all of my possessions. The shaft of my weapon, concealed underneath the robes I am wearing, occasionally presses against my thigh. I can't wait to be able to use it, or just put it up. Either would do. After all, tomorrow is a big day for me.

I just hope it is filled with slightly less sources of annoyance like today.

 **Oh, and how so wrong our hero shall find out, won't he? I will hopefully be posting at least one more chapter within the next week or so, maybe more/sooner! Sorry for ti being short, but I promise that I will make other chapters longer later on. Oh, and in case you are wondering, my OC is replacing Blake, which is why she has not appeared. I have nothing against her though, and she might appear in a different role. Anyways, please feel free to leave a thought, comment, ectera down below, and I will see all of you wonderful people next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unleashed Chapter 3: A Mystery to Pursue**

 **That Night…**

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang Xiao Long exclaims to her sister, Ruby Rose, as she lands on her sleeping with a soft thud. Said sister is laying on her belly while writing on a piece of paper.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though," Ruby retorts without looking up. Yang simply smiles with a wink, admiring a number of boys her own age mock wrestling while shirtless.

"I know I do…," She says, almost dreamily. Continuing to admire the display of male testosterone, she almost purrs in satisfaction. Then she spots Ruby's newest (and kinda only) friend, Jaune Arc. The tall, skinny blonde is wearing a blue onesie. She groans in mild disgust at seeing that. She finally looks at what her sister is doing. "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Awww, That's so cuuuuute!" Yang's remark is then cut short via the medium of having a pillow thrown directly at her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone from here," Ruby says with a slight pout.

"What about Jaune? He's…nice," Yang offers, only slightly hesitant. She quickly dispels with it as she continues. "There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero," Ruby sighs as she shifts onto her back, her arms on the back of her head.

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend and one enemy!" A second pillow knocks Yang onto her back. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

The rustling of fabric and a few metallic objects cause the sisters to look up from their sibling moment. Lying against the opposite wall from them is a tall figure in a simple, brown robe. His amber eyes can be seen faintly from beneath the darkness of the hood.

"That guy…"

"You know him?" Yang asks, curious. The buxom brawler can't help but feel as if she saw him today, but where?

"Not really. He sort of stepped in this morning, but didn't stay around after making Weiss back down."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang says as she stands up, grabbing a startled Ruby

"W-wait, what are you doing?" Ruby squawks in mild alarm, unable to escape the near-iron grip the taller blonde possesses. That doesn't stop her from trying to escape, no what how vain the effort is.

As they draw closer, they see the two amber eyes looking at them, the expression of their owner hidden.

"Hellooooo~ Yang says. The eyes only blink once as she continues. "I believe you two may know each other?"

"Somewhat," the guy answers. Yang blinks once in shock. His deep voice sounds cracked and jagged, like a poorly-cut piece of stone. Yang waits a few minutes, hoping for an elaboration on the single-worded answer, but is instead disappointed by nothing.

"So what is your name?"

"No…name…given," he rasps in reply. The words seem to have been drawn out like he had to think of what he was saying.

' _Ok, what the hell is with this guy? I can understand stubborn, but this is something else! Is he ok?'_ Yang fakes a smile, though her confidence is slightly lowered. "Well, I'm Yang, and this is Ruby, my younger sister! I like your outfit!"

"Thanks?" _'Great, not even a statement, that one is!'_

"It goes great with your…eyes!" Ruby and the guy both look at her with confused faces. Still Yang refuses to admit defeat. But before she can create another (probably abstract) train of thought, the guy speaks on his own free will.

"Yang…Ruby…it is…late. Wish…to sleep. Big day…tomorrow," No-name says with what seems to be an air of finality. Well, at least they weren't completely ignored. More importantly, Yang found something interesting as they head back to their sleeping bags. What she found was a mystery, and this one seems interesting to warrant further probing, she decides as the sisters get back into their sleeping bags.

' _I will find out what your name is!'_ the big-breasted blonde silently vows with a slight smile before drifting off to sleep.

 **And done! I wanted towrite this chapter from a different view, but expect it to mostly be first POV of the main character like the past two chapters. Next chapter will include who his partner will be, and possibly his name! Thank you all for your support on this story, and please leave your thoughts, comments, reviews and whatnot down below, and I will see you all next chapter!**


End file.
